


Wash Off The Dust

by yetanotherauthor



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanotherauthor/pseuds/yetanotherauthor
Summary: There's been a drought for months in more than one form





	Wash Off The Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unquiet_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unquiet_Words/gifts).



This was dangerous. It shouldn’t have bothered him so much; they were shinobi, they had been in danger since the moment they were born and lived with it for so long that the fear of death was no more than an old friend by now. This, however, this was a new fear. A new danger. Tobirama gasped and led his head fall forward just to feel the way Hashirama’s fingers pulled at his hair.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” he panted. Even as he said it his body rocked backwards to slide down on the fingers stretching him open. Warm lips pressed kisses around the shell of his ear and then Hashirama was whispering hot words against his skin.

“I thought you liked the thrill of it, hm? The chance that someone might see us like this.” As he spoke he twisted his fingers to press them deeper and Tobirama groaned.

“Back porch – _hah_ – seems like we’re – _nngg_ – pressing our luck.”

Hashirama chuckled, a little deep, a little dark, the way only Tobirama got to hear him. It was a sound he only made in the moments when he knew he was playing to his brother’s preferences, taking him apart piece by glorious piece. Pressing one last kiss against Tobirama’s ear, he leaned away just to bend down again and dust a kiss between pale straining shoulder blades.

“And why shouldn’t the world know you’re mine? No one – and I mean _no one_ – gets to see you like this, Otouto. But that doesn’t mean they shouldn’t hear the sound of you screaming my name. Do you think they’d like to hear you begging for my permission to come?”

“ _Fuuuuck…_ ” Tobirama clenched his jaw against the waves of electricity running up and down his spine just from listening to those words. His lover really was playing to all his kinks tonight.

Something wet struck his nose and he jerked, eyes flicking open only to squeeze shut again when the involuntary motion ground his prostate back against the torturing fingers inside of him. After breathing through the pleasure he was able to peel his eyes open again to see that it was beginning to rain. Finally, he thought distantly. It hadn’t rained for nearly half the summer.

Heaving in deep breaths of air, Tobirama concentrated on the taste of dust on his tongue, petrichor and something metallic filling his nose, anything that might distract him long enough that he could last until Hashirama granted him mercy. Fingers were nice but that wasn’t what he had been hoping to be filled with when he reached his end – and he knew very well that Hashirama was doing everything possible to drive him wild just to test his willpower.

It took almost more patience than he was able to scrape together but eventually Hashirama did have mercy. Tobirama had no strength left to hold in the whine that escaped him as he chased the fingers leaving him suddenly empty, though he did bite his lip to cut the sound off with a frantic thought for the neighbors. A mokuton-grown fence and thick shrubbery kept them well hidden from view but leaves and wooden slats would do very little to muffle the sound if he did actually begin screaming. He admonished himself to be careful even as he trembled under a rush of arousal just thinking about how easy it would be for someone to find them like this, fucking out in the open on the back porch of the home they shared.

Another groan rushed out as two large hands took hold on his hips to keep him steady and something thick pressed firmly against where they had just finished teasing him.  

“Gods, finally,” he rasped. “Took your sweet fucking time.”

“Patience is a virtue,” Hashirama grunted against the sticky skin of his back.

“Not now!”

It was sort of his own fault that they were out here, his suggestion that pulled them away from the unbearable heat inside to seek what little breeze might deign to come their way outside. However it was entirely Hashirama’s fault that they were now both dripping with sweat and heating the air with their ragged breath. Tobirama wasn’t sure if he was irritated or not but he would have to figure it out later when he could concentrate, when he wasn’t grinding his jaw against the litany of sounds crashing against the inside of his teeth.

“S’good,” he allowed himself to say. If anything else escaped he really would start screaming as Hashirama bottomed out.

His partner grunted again and immediately set up a punishing rhythm. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who had felt the strain of so much teasing. It was a relief to know that he hadn’t suffered alone yet basking in his triumph would also have to wait. For now all he could do was hold on to the porch railing and try to cant his hips up just a little more, hoping it would allow Hashirama to fuck him deeper and hit–

“ _There_ ,” he gasped.

“I could tell,” Hashirama told him. “Kami, you always squeeze so tight when I find it.” The awe in his voice could have been the disbelief he expressed so often that their couplings could feel this good. Or it could have just been the sound of him rapidly growing overwhelmed.

Speech wasn’t usually a problem for Tobirama during sex, not often a victim of the stuttering bashfulness so common in those terrible novels his partner liked to read. The fact that he had been reduced to single word sentences and aimless vowels spoke to just how worked up he was. He thanked the gods that Hashirama hadn’t decided to wait for him to set aside his pride and beg, rocking his hips back as hard as he could and letting a helpless moan slip out in reward. How much noise could he make before the neighbors heard them, he wondered. Were they even home? Brilliant sparks of light existed all around him, chakra signatures that registered on his senses without him even looking, but he didn’t think he could concentrate long enough to separate them or figure out how close any of them were.

The two of them rocked together for what felt like a hundred years, an endless forever of mindless pleasure. By the time he felt thick fingers skimming around his hip to reach for his weeping, forgotten cock his grip on the porch railing was slick with rain.

“Finally – _shit_ – finally, god, hurry!” Embarrassingly, Tobirama could hear his voice cracking around the words, his glazed eyes staring foggily out at the dry cracks in the earth as they too soaked up the rain. Hashirama bit his shoulder and he writhed under the pressure.

“You’ve been so good for me, Otouto,” his partner whispered. “Such pretty noises you make. Let me hear a good shout and I’ll let you come. Just one, I promise.”

“Neighbors – oh fuck it.”

One word in to his protest and he caved. Nothing in the world was more important to him at that moment than _finally_ being allowed to reach his peak. Hashirama pressed in to him, filling him to the brink with the most exquisite pressure on his prostate, and Tobirama unclenched his teeth to give vent to a scream unlike any he’d ever made in public.

Hashirama’s fingers closed around him a moment later and they were both lost. It took only two strokes for Tobirama to spill himself with a second scream, unable to rein himself back in, and he only barely registered the flash of pride when Hashirama was pulled along with him, shouting his own ecstasy without care for who such volume might attract. Orgasm contracted their muscles and left them both hunched over the railing in a disorganized heap, rain pattering against the backs of their necks to cool them after such raucous activity.

“Can’t believe no one heard that,” Tobirama grumbled.

“Oh. No one can hear us.” Hashirama chuckled when Tobirama squirmed underneath him, twisting to give him a sharp look. “You think I would let you scream out here without setting up a few seals first? Not a chance. I set them up weeks ago; been trying to get you out here ever since but then it was always so hot and getting you out of your lab has been a nightmare.”

“My lab has air conditioning.”

“I know. I’m jealous.” His office did not, despite being at the very top of the administration tower.

Preening a little that his brother had thought ahead so well, setting up the seals to protect him but not telling him about them to play to his exhibitionism, Tobirama quit squirming and let his body go loose. It was sort of nice to feel Hashirama draped against him like this again. The other man was right, it had been way too hot lately to indulge in this sort of activity. Or when they did it was perfunctory and base with no tolerance for cuddling afterwards.

Soft lips pressed kisses against the top of his spine and Tobirama hummed pleasantly. He had missed the little things.

“I don’t want to get dressed yet,” Hashirama mumbled.

“Then don’t.”

“Will you sit with me?”

Looking over his shoulder, Tobirama thought about all the things he could be using the rest if his afternoon to work on. “Clean me up first. I’m not sitting down like this just to leak all over the porch swing.”

Hashirama’s beaming smile was all the reward he needed for conceding. Whatever work sat waiting for him could simply wait a little longer. Their relationship required a little effort sometimes just like any other and he was no stranger to pulling his own weight in that regard. Others could see him as cold all they liked, it was his business if he chose to give all of his affections to one man.

After he had forced himself to stay still long enough to be pampered and cleansed the two of them curled up together on the porch swing as promised. Tobirama lay clad in nothing but the protective mesh he traditionally wore underneath his shirt and Hashirama wore nothing but the strip of leather he had tied his hair back with. Their skin stuck together whenever they touched but already the rain was dampening the heat that had plagued them for half the season, providing just enough relief that they were able to stay cuddled up and happy in each other’s arms.

Dragging in a deep lungful or air, Tobirama coughed.

“Still a lot of dust,” he mumbled.

“It’s just the smell of petrichor,” Hashirama corrected him. Tobirama glared.

“Whatever it’s called, I always feel like I can taste the air.” Wrinkling his nose with distaste earned him a light kiss on the tip.

Giving up on further complaining, Tobirama let his head fall down on Hashirama’s shoulders and breathed deeply again. Soon he would be able to smell nothing but the rain and summer’s heat would finally take a break with the end of the months long drought. For now he was content with the overwhelming scent of his most precious person where it lay caught in sweaty hair and the pleasant buzz in his muscles that only came after a particularly satisfying round of sex.

“If I fall asleep wake me up in an hour,” he said quietly.

Hashirama kissed his forehead and Tobirama closed his eyes, wishing this moment could stretch out in to forever.


End file.
